


Extremely Hot

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: You're just the cute girl who visits your local coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from dA, unbeta'd since original posting.

“Oi, Reiner,” Ymir's voice drawls out. “Can you serve her? I'm busy right now.” When Reiner turns to look at his co-worker, she's leaning on the counter with her phone in her hand. He doesn't know how she can class flicking her finger against the screen every so often as busy, but okay... He turns to see who the 'her' she's talking about is and gets his first look at you, standing in the coffee shop where he works, looking up at the menu on the wall. You look uncomfortable and a little lost and confused and he's about to open his mouth and ask if you need help, when you turn and walk to the counter. 

“Hi,” you greet him, a small smile on your face. “Can I get a {order}?” 

He grabs a cup in the size you asked for, flashes you a grin back. “No problem, can I get your name?” If you've noticed that you're the only person in the shop waiting to order, you don't say anything about it and you just tell him your name, which he then scribbles on the cup he's clutching in his hand before telling you the cost and taking your money. He puts it on top of the coffee machine and presses a button to heat the water up, turning back to you. “I haven't seen you around here before.” he notes. 

“I'm new in town,” you tell him with a shrug. “I actually just moved in yesterday and I thought I'd come out today and have a look around, to see if I can figure it out so that I'm not completely lost when I have to actually go places in a few days.” Your lips curve into a smile.

Reiner nods, preparing your drink and adding the required syrup into it. “That's a smart idea, welcome by the way. If you're around town and you're feeling lost, just pop in and I'll help you out. Ask for Reiner.” You smile and nod and thank you and reach out your hand to take the drink he's holding out to you. He taps the brown cardboard holder which bares the warning label about hot liquid. “Careful, it's extremely hot.” 

You can't help but laugh and you thank him again, turning to leave the coffee shop.

“She was hot,” Ymir notes, her eyes still on her phone.

Reiner watches you through the glass windows as you look left and right and left again before you remember where you were heading and walk off, sipping your hot drink. “She was.” he agrees. 

~*~

Reiner hands a freshly prepared order to the man in front of him who takes it and thanks him, turning to leave and Reiner can't help but grin when he sees you're the next customer in the queue. He isn't surprised, since the first day you came in you've popped in every week day on your way to work and he's used to seeing you most days, he likes seeing you most days. “Morning, {name}, the usual?” 

“Good morning,” you reply, trying to contain the yawn bubbling within you. “Yes please, oh but can you put an extra shot of espresso in it?” The yawn gets the better of you and you can't contain it anymore. 

He laughs as he writes your name on the cup and passes it off to his freckled colleague. “Rough night?” He asks as he adds the extra shot to the total and takes your money. 

You sigh. “Yep, some of the people in my department seem to have mistaken 'intern' for 'bitch baby who'll do anything they ask,” you shake your head in frustration. “I guess it's worth it though.” 

Reiner nods his sympathy. He's used to hearing about the woes of your internship and often asks you how you're getting on. Both of you look forward to your chats and even though you're supposed to move somewhere else to pick up your coffee, somehow you always end up chatting while either he or Ymir is preparing it. “I hope they start paying you more than lunch money soon.” 

“You and me both,” you laugh lightly. 

“Here you go, the usual with an extra shot,” he flashes you his usual grin. “Be careful, it's extremely hot! Tell them you're not going to be their bitch baby anymore.” 

You take the coffee and return his grin, sipping it and feeling relief at the hit of caffeine. “Yeah thanks I'll try, see you tomorrow!” You vaguely wave in his direction as you turn towards the door. 

When you're out of earshot and Ymir's preparing another order, she leans over to him. “One day you're going to mess up and tell her you think she's extremely hot.” She taunts. 

“Oh shut up.” 

~*~

“Have we been replaced by Starbucks or something?” Ymir asks, yet again leaning on the counter flicking through her phone. “Because I haven't seen your girlfriend in like... two weeks.” 

“It's been four days,” Reiner retorts. “And she's not my girlfriend.” 

Ymir raises her head to shot him a look. “Oh please, I love the way you still knew exactly who I was talking about.” 

“{name} is a regular,” he argues. “I know the names of all of our regulars.” 

“Oh yeah?” Ymir raises an eyebrow. “So what's the name of the guy with the limp who comes in every day.” 

Reiner pauses. Damn it, he should have known she'd challenge him. “Reginald,” he retorts using the first name that comes into his head. Judging by the look on Ymir's face, she has no clue what he's named either. “Why are you so concerned anyway? Aren't you supposed to be texting your girlfriend?”

“That's right,” Ymir replies, a smug grin on her face. “I'm the one with the girlfriend because I actually tell people when I want to bang them.” 

Reiner opens his mouth, about to snap back a retort when the door to the coffee shop opens and distracts them both. Ymir's smug grin gets wider and Reiner can't help but grin too. “{name}! I thought you'd forgotten about us.” 

You smile as you reach the counter, it's mid-morning and so the shop isn't as busy as it is first thing. “I could never forget you guys, where else am I supposed to feed by caffeine addiction? Starbucks is far too expensive.” You tease, your voice a lot huskier than normal. “Did you miss me?” 

“The usual?” Reiner asks and you nod. “Of course we missed one of best customers, where have you been?”

“Haven't been at work,” you reply as you hand over your money. “I've had a throat thing and it hasn't cleared up by itself so I had to go and get some antibiotics from the doctor.” You pout. “But don't worry, I'll be going back to work on Monday whether it's better or not so I'll be back to harassing you every morning.” 

“Is that a promise?” Reiner can't help but ask, teasing.

“More like a threat,” you tease him right back. 

He hands you a cup, wrapped in the familiar cardboard sleeve. “Feel better. And be careful, it's extremely hot.” 

You roll your eyes with a fondness. “See you Monday,” you tell him as you turn to leave. 

“Is it December?” Ymir asks, as the door closes behind you.

“What?” 

“Because you lit up like a freaking Christmas tree when she walked in.” 

~*~

As the weather gets colder, the coffee shop gets an influx of visitors in the mornings and so Reiner and Ymir find themselves busier than usual and your chats with Reiner become a lot shorter. It hasn't escaped him that in these last few weeks you've seemed happier... perkier even in the mornings. But it still comes as a surprise when you stand in front of him that morning, ready to order and not alone. 

The guy you're with is way more interested in his phone than what you have to say to him, but he clutches your hand with his free one at least. He grunts his order out at Reiner and you tell him that, of course, you want the usual. You barely speak to him, instead you keep trying to talk to the guy you're with, who replies to you with one word responses and Reiner can't help but dislike him because at least when Ymir is glued to her phone, she keeps the ability to hold a conversation. The guy you're with pays for both of your drinks and you wave at Reiner when you leave. 

He's so taken aback by the whole thing, he forgets to tell you to be careful, that as the sleeve says your drink is extremely hot. And when the two of you leave the shop, it becomes very apparent to him that the pair of you are an item, because as Reiner turns to look out the window, the guy slips his phone into his pocket, cups your chin and kisses you. 

From behind the coffee maker, Ymir reaches out and gently pats his arm in the most comforting manner she can muster.

~*~

The guy you're dating becomes somewhat of a regular in the shop, he comes in most mornings with you and he never says thank you. You take to saying it several times, as if to make up for it and Reiner never bothers to learn his name or his order, despite his regular status. The pair of you rarely get the chance to talk anymore, except on the rare mornings that you come in without him. As the weeks pass, those become rarer and rarer. 

Sometimes you don't speak at all, because Reiner switches with Ymir and she serves you. 

It's been at least three weeks since Reiner saw you without the guy and then you disappear for a further week. So to say Reiner's surprised when he serves someone and the person behind her turns out to be you alone, is an understatement. You look... different today. He's seen you happy, he's seen you exhausted, he's seen you sick but he's never seen you like this. It seems like you're... sad. “{name?”}

You give him the best smile you can muster, it's barely a smile at all. “Good morning.” 

He doesn't even ask if you want the usual, just writes your name on a cup and passes it to Ymir behind the coffee machine. “Is everything okay? You're alone today. Where's your boyfriend.” 

“Mmm,” you mutter. “What boyfriend? You might see him come in with his new girlfriend though.” you pull a face.

“Oh no,” Reiner mutters sympathetically, he feels bad for you because you seem so sad, so he manages to hide how happy he is that he won't have to see you with that guy anymore well. “I'm sorry. I know it's not my place to say, but it seems like you deserve someone better anyway. Someone more attentive.” 

“Mmm,” you mutter again, you don't agree with him, but you don't tell him to butt out and mind his own business. “I suppose he was fond of his phone...” You reach into your bag, looking for your purse and when you open it to give Reiner the money for the coffee, he shakes his head.

“No, this ones on the house.” 

“Oh,” you say surprised. “Are you sure?” 

Reiner nods. “Let me treat you to a coffee to try and cheer you up, it's the least I can do, just be careful I mean... it's extremely hot you know.”

This earns him a proper smile. “Well, will do. Thank you.” You shoot him another smile as you turn to leave.

“Hey,” Ymir mutters as the door closes behind you. “Don't lose the chance this time.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Reiner retorts. 

~*~

“So,” Ymir says as she tugs her apron over her head. “I've been doing some internal math and working out the dates...” 

Reiner looks at her with confusion. “What?” 

“I'd say it's been at least six weeks since {name} got dumped by that douchebag, so I think it's time that you make a move.” She tells him casually as she ties the strings around her waist. 

“Why are you so involved in this?” 

Ymir rolls her eyes. “Because I'm the one who has to by the first hand witness to the way you talk to her, the way you look at her and the way you watch her when she leaves. I thought you were supposed to me manly, Braun, this is getting ridiculous.” She hits the switch on the coffee maker and Reiner decides not to play into her hands with a response as he goes to unlock the door. 

It brings the usual rush of customers and he barely has time to breath, let alone think about Ymir's words. It doesn't help that twenty minutes into the rush, Ymir gets an emergency phone call and has to barricade herself into the store room to deal with whoever's on the other line. Reiner suspects it's her girlfriend and suspects that her emergency is that she's turned up to class early again and is just bored with no-one to talk to while she waits. It leaves him to man both the till and the coffee machine and and rushing about so much is not fun. 

You seem to be running a little later than usual that morning, so by the time you get in the queue is less hectic and you seem to be in a good mood because you greet him with a smile and when you tell him that you want your usual order, he begins to prepare it and makes small talk with you, Ymir's words playing on his mind the entire time. And you can't help but notice, that whatever he's writing on the cup is... longer than your name. 

You pay him while liquid seeps into it and again, he disappears behind the machine for longer than he usually does to put the plastic cap over it and hand it to you. When you accept it, you wait for a couple of seconds for his usual quip about being careful, because it's hot but it doesn't come.

As you walk out and close the door behind you, Ymir exits the storage room to take over the coffee machine. “You didn't do it, did you?” she scoffs at him.

He doesn't reply.

Outside you lift the cup to your lips as you walk and take a sip, something black catching the corner of your eye. You frown, looking down at it and you can't help the smile that tugs at your lips. The usual writing on the sleeve that he mocks – this drink is extremely hot!' has been... altered. The 'this drink is' has been crossed out by black maker and scribbled above it are the words 'you are'. 

You remember when he was writing your name and you turn the cup to see it. 

Your name isn't there.

But his is.

And underneath it is his phone number. 

You pause to pull your phone out of your bag and open the address book.

You wonder what time his shift ends and if it's worth stopping by the shop again after work. 

You'll text him and find out.


End file.
